nabooarchivefandomcom-20200213-history
Theed
Perched on the precipice of a sheer sided cliff face is Theed, the capital city of the county of Thamarrin. The city is nestled on the banks of the Solleu, a mystical river -fed by underground tributaries that run beneath the grasslands- that winds through the region before it gracefully cascades over the edge of the rocky cliffs and into the water meadows below. Deep underneath the city are the caves of Eleuabad, a honeycomb maze of flooded underwaterways that rise up to feed the rivers which scar the surface. The vast stretches of water meadows that sit at the base of the cliff are frequently flooded throughout the rainy springtime season, becoming deeply submerged by the torrential rains. During this brief time, flooded cave entrances leading down into the subterranean oceans give way to the planets secretive underground fauna, and the elusive Sando sea giants have been known to emerge and hunt the flooded fields. History The elegant city of Theed is continuously expanding and reinventing itself, founded as the capital by King Jafan almost a millennium before the Invasion of Naboo -at the dawn of the Great Time of Peace- the city is steeped in history and tradition. However before the momentous triumph that was the reunification of the Naboo peoples, the city began it's life as a small kingdom under the rule of an hereditary monarchy, surrounded by a humble farming community whose residents grew vast fields of golden grain that sprawled across the Great Grass Plains and along the foothills of the Gallo Mountains. The city is now the seat of government for the Royal House of Naboo, a democratic monarchy which rules the planet. A new King or Queen is elected via a global electronic vote in which electorates determine which candidate best represents the interests and ideals of their region. Each new election follows a rotational cycle that determines which county will herald the next monarch, meaning no two sequential monarchs can originate from the same region. While the democratic government of Theed represents the planet of Naboo as a whole, each county has its own hereditary monarchy -rich dynasties that reach as far back as the colonisation of Naboo- and these regional sovereigns are directly responsible for their own territories and citizens’ wellbeing. Theed’s prosperity led to a surge in cultural change, generations of citizens poured their efforts into education and the fine arts, refining their abilities as architects, musicians, painters and philosophers. Many of the landmarks in the city serve to advance this artistry, such as the Royal Academy where young students are tutored into becoming governmental leaders, the Canalinda Concert Hall where aspiring musicians and singers hone their musicality, and the many prestigious universities where all students in the city desire to attain at least a first degree. The most distinguished of these schools is the Royal House of Learning, an exclusive institution that only the wealthiest and gifted protégés are admitted into. The city is a very popular tourist trap for offworlders, especially those curious about the planet’s rich ancestry. Some popular tourist destinations include the Parnelli Museum of Art where many local sculptors and painters have showcased their work, as well as the Palace Courtyard, a circular colonnade leading up to the main palace, inside of which is a vast archive of holographic projections depicting the great philosophers and artists from the planet’s past.